My Person
by killyourhero92
Summary: Santana and Brittany's relationship is growing stronger but how does Lord Tubbington feel about it? Lord Tubbington and Santana compete for Brittany's attention. Brittana through Lord Tubbingtons point of view.


**New story. I hope you like it. It popped into my head a while back and I finally got it in text. I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or if I'll continue. I do have another story going but I haven't updated recently because I've been busy and have had other story ideas in my head which has made it hard to write. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was another warm day in Lima Ohio. The sun was shining though the window leaving a warm patch on the carpet. That was my favorite place to nap. To curl up on the soft carpet and be warmed by the sunlight is the best.

I'm not sure how long I'd napped for but when I woke up the patch of sunlight had moved and so did the warmth. I could hear the car doors shut in the front yard_. Brittany must be home from school._ I stood up from my napping place and stretched, spreading my paw pads and extending my claws as I tried to push any sleep left in me out.

Through the front door I could hear an extra set of foot steps and lots of giggling. _Santana must have come home with her. _Those cheerleaders were inseparable. You could never have Brittany without Santana or Santana without Brittany.

It was exhausting always having to compete with Santana for Brittany's attention. Now I have to wake up from my naps to great Brittany when she gets home. I have to jump on the couch and cuddle with her and even bring my cat toys over for her to play with me.

I never had to do this before, fight for her attention. She was the one always looking for me and to be honest it was a bit overwhelming, trying to put clothes on me or taste the weird food she made. Now it's all about Santana and if she's not with her then she's talking about her. I hate to admit it but I'm a bit jealous.

I walk out of her room and down the hall to the stairs. I can see Mrs. P walking into the kitchen and the girls are getting comfy on the couch in the living room.

They think their so sneaky with their secret kisses and lingering stares and roaming hands but I see it all.

The moment Mrs. P was gone Santana was all over my Brittany. Caressing her arm and pressing soft kisses on her lips.

As I'm crawling down the stairs Mrs. P walks out of the kitchen to bring the girls a snack. The moment Santana sees her she jumps back like she'd jut been electrocuted. How did Mrs. P not see any of this? Well maybe she does but it doesn't bother her. Wait, there's no way she knows about Brittany and Santana cause if she did I'm pretty sure there would be an open door rule at all times when they were together.

I make my way over to the couch where the girls are. They're both chatting away while the TV plays some show in the background and Mrs. P sets out a few snacks out on the coffee table for the girls. I walk up to Brittany and paw at her shoe laces but there's no response. I try rubbing my head against the side of her leg but still nothing. She's just sitting there talking to Santana.

Okay I've got to take another approach. I tried meowing but that just got me a quick dirty look from Santana. It was so subtle that Brittany didn't notice but still so terrifying but I wasn't going to let that stop me from being with my person though.

Since Mrs. P was still in the living room there was a gap between Brittany and Santana. Of course it was a very small gap but what the hell. I jumped on the small bit of cushion between the girls startling the both of them.

Santana threw her hands in the air muttering something in Spanish. Mrs. P gave her a questioning look but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Hi, Lord Tubbington!" Brittany shouted as she pulled me into a big hug. Ah finally, some time with my person. I snuck a look at Santana as I snuggled more into Brittany. She rolled her eyes and slumped into the couch in defeat.

"It looks like some one missed you while you were away at school." Mrs. P said as she reached over and patted me on the head.

"Yeah, He's been very clingy lately. I think he's lonely." _Clingy? I'm not clingy._ "I think he needs a new friend. We should get another cat mom." _No. Wait. That's not what I want. _If there was another cat then I would have to compete with two and it's already exhausting enough with Santana.

Mrs. P left the room and Santana saw it as an opening. She scooted closer to Brittany and squished my tail. This girl had very little self control. The moment they were alone she was all over my person but luckily I was still between them.

I cuddled up closer to Brittany so I could try to keep space between them but my plan backfired and I was sandwiched between the girls as their kisses grew more intense.

I wiggled my way out from between them and I stood up on my hind legs on Brittany's lap pushing my paw into Santana's faces and pressing my nose into Brittany's cheek.

"Lord. Tubb-ington. That. Tickles." She said smiling in between Santana's kisses.

Santana wasn't very happy about me touching her so she swatted me away which gave me an idea. Maybe if I make Santana mad she will back off. So I climbed onto Santana's lap and began to cuddle up next to her. This plan was genius. It had to work.

I could tell Santana was getting irritated. She tried shooing me away from her without breaking the kiss but it wasn't working. I was still there.

Santana was definitely angry now. She was muttering Spanish words in between kisses. Finally fed up with me she pushed me off her lap, just pushed me right onto the floor and Brittany didn't even notice.

That was the last straw. This girl had to go. I extended my claws and… "Ouch!" Santana gasped as she pulled away from Brittany and pressed her hand against her calf.

"Lord Tubbington!" Uh oh, Brittany didn't sound very happy. "What's the matter with you?" She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her off the couch towards the bathroom so quickly. _It was just a little scratch. No big deal._

I followed them to the bathroom. Brittany had Santana sit on the counter next to the sink as she pressed a warm damp wash cloth to the cut. I sat in the door way watching. I could feel Santana's eyes glaring at me but I focused on Brittany's hands as they cared to the injury. Those hands that used to pet me and scratch under my chin and hug me were now always on Santana.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back." Brittany said as she placed a kiss on Santana's lips and left the bathroom. As soon as she was gone I jumped up on the counter on the other side of the sink.

I sat and watched my tail in the mirror as it flicked back and forth. I could feel Santana staring at me again and when I looked up at her in the mirror I was right. She looked toward the empty doorway then back at me. She was starting to make me nervous. I looked over to the doorway too hoping Brittany would come back but she didn't.

Santana leaned over a little closer to me. "I really don't like you." She said in a hushed tone. Her dark eyes staring right into mine "I don't know what's in that little cat head of yours and I don't really care. All I know is that I like Britt and nothings gonna get in the way of that… even you."

Santana sat up straight and tightened her pony-tail. "Your lucky I can't go all Lima Heights on your ass cause your Brittany's little pet. If it were up to me you'd be out the door."

Santana knows not to dare mess with be because if did Brittany would put her out and God knows Santana would hate that.

After what seemed like hours even though it was probably only a minute or so Brittany walked into the bathroom with a box of band-aids

She kneeled down and kissed the band-aid she had just placed over the scratch. "Is that better?" She said as she stood up to place another kiss on her lips. Santana could only hum in response.

Mrs. Pierce invited Santana to stay for dinner and to kill some time the girls decided to watch a movie. Because of my bad behavior earlier Brittany wouldn't allow me on the bed while they watched a movie in her room so I made myself comfy on the chair next to her nightstand.

Brittany and Santana have very different tastes in movies so they made a rule to take turns picking what to watch. This time it was Santana's turn and she picked some scary movie. Brittany of course wasn't happy about the choice and protest with her signature pout but Santana, being all sappy and in love but still trying to hold on to her badassness, said that she would protect Brittany and if she got really scared they could cuddle and hold hands. _How cute is that. _

I don't know what's wrong with Santana's mind. Within the first fifteen minutes of the movie someone's head was already severed from their body. _Why would she want to watch this?_

Brittany's scared I could see it in her eyes but she's trying to be brave so Santana can watch the movie.

"Lord Tubbington" she whispers very loudly. _There isn't any point of whispering if you're going to do it that loud but what ever. _She pats the bed next to her "Lord Tubbington. Come here." _Ah finally she needs me._

I jump off the chair and walk across her room then heaved myself onto her bed. She pulled me across her lap and laid me in between her and Santana. I looked up and was greated with an evil glare. _This wasn't my idea, she's the one who called me over and put me here._

The movie just got even worse as it progressed and poor Brittany was even more scared. She had the blankets pulled over her face and her head tucked into Santana's neck while she squeezed me as close to her as possible with her free hand..

I think Santana was regretting the movie choice now. She reached across the bed for the remote and turns it off. "I'm sorry Britt" her voice was so soft and gentle as she peals the blanket from Brittany's hand so she could press a kiss on her forehead. I don't think anyone could ever imagine Santana like this.

"It's okay" Brittany said but Santana was quick protest. "No it's not you were scared and I shouldn't have picked that kind of movie for us to watch. I'm sorry."

"Well maybe you can make it up to me" there was a change in Brittany's voice.

"How so?" Obviously Santana was catching on because the tone of her voice changed too and her eyes grew heavy with want.

Before I new it I was being sandwiched between the girls again. _This is really getting old. _I tried to wiggle out but Santana broke the kiss and stood up from the bed. Brittany and I were both confused but when Santana wrapped her hands around me and picked me up I figured out what she was doing.

As she carried me across the room to the door she looked back at Brittany. "We don't need your cat perving while we get our sweet lady kisses on." And with that she tossed me out the door and shut it behind me.

"Don't be mean to him." Brittany demanded but that was quickly followed by the sound of lips smacking together and giggles and everything was forgotten.

I sat by the stairs watching Hayley roll the soccer ball in her hands as she sat on the couch watching TV. I guess she must have gotten home from soccer practice while we were watching the movie.

She looked like a tiny version of Brittany. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fare skin. Even though physically the resembled each other their personalities were far different.

Hayley was shy and she had only a few close friends while Brittany was a social butterfly. She liked school and got good grades. Brittany went to school because she had to and focused mainly on her friends and cheer. She's not stupid though, don't under estimate my person. She knows a million facts about cats, she's even corrected the veterinarian when they miss diagnosed me with some cat disease.

I tried to concentrate on my thoughts because I could hear the girls down the hall. They weren't actually being loud but my cat ears were made to hear everything, and I could definitely hear everything right now.

Mrs. Pierce had finished up dinner and called for the girls but when there was no response so started to make her way up the stairs. She called out for them again as she climbed the steps.

I followed her to the door. I wanted to see this. I want to see them get caught. I wanted Mrs. Pierce to kick Santana out so I can have Brittany back.

She knocked on the door then opened it.

They were just sitting there casually on the bed. I guess they heard Mrs. Pierce call them and took that as a warning to quickly make themselves decent. "Dinners ready girls." She said as she pushed the door open.

"Sorry Mrs. P we didn't hear you. We'll be right down." Santana was adjusting the hem of her shirt and Brittany was fixing her hair. _How did Mrs. Pierce not notice anything? I bet if she had cat ears she would've heard it. _

"Okay" and with that she headed back downstairs. A moment later, after a few more kisses, the girls headed down for dinner.


End file.
